Radio Songs
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: My first songfic. Sorry,if it sucks R&R I love Justin Bieber! If you don't like the song I don't want any stupid flames about it @ @


**Radio Songs**

**Song : Baby by **_**JUSTIN BIEBER (X"3)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah__  
__You know you love me, I know you care__  
__Just shout whenever, And I'll be there__  
__You want my love, You want my heart__  
__And we will never ever-ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing__  
__"We're just friends"__  
__What are you sayin?__  
__said theres another and looked right in my eyes__  
__My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

I watched my brother pace back and fort talking on the phone. 'Hikaru?' I asked, 'Do you love me?' He looked at me still with the phone by his ear. 'We're just friends.' He said, looking straight into my eyes. _J-just friends…? He didn't even answer my question… So, he doesn't love me at all? Not even as a brother? My heart shattered. I've never felt anything like it before…. My first love Hikaru… broke my heart._

_And I was like__  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh__  
__Like baby, baby, baby noo__  
__Like baby, baby, baby ooh__  
__Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oohh__  
__Like baby, baby, baby noo__  
__Like baby, baby, baby ohh__  
__Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

He walked out of the room. 'Good-bye…?' I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. I clenched my fists. I bet he was talking to that stupid Haruhi! I growled under my breath. I turned the radio on, hoping that it might take my mind off my weeping heart,

_oh oh__  
__For you,i would have done what ever__  
__And I just cant believe we ain't together__  
__And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you__  
__I'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ring__  
__And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me__  
__and just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down__  
__And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around__  
_

I buried my face into the pillow and wept quietly. The song 'Baby' by Justin Bieber filled the room. I loved this song, so I sang along a bit. 'I'm in pieces… baby fix me.' I whisper softly to myself. ' I'm going down, down down .. down.' I sang some lines aloud and the others were drowned under my breath.

_And I'm like,__  
__Baby, baby, baby oooh__  
__Like baby, baby, baby noo__  
__Like baby, baby, baby ooh__  
__Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh__  
__Like baby, baby, baby noo__  
__Like baby, baby, baby ooh__  
__Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

I started to gain some confidence since no one was in the room besides me. Soon I was jumping around the room dancing randomly and singing to the music which I have totally drowned into.

_(Luda)__  
__When I was 13, I had my first love__  
__There was nobody compared to my baby__  
__And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above__  
__She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,__  
__She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )__  
__She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street__  
__And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend__  
__She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing__  
__And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...__  
_

I took out the perfectly paper heart which I made, I wrote all over it. 'Hikaru + Kaoru' I scribbled on it. 'Why couldn't you love me?' I screamed. I ripped it into a broken heart. I took a pencil and started writing on the walls. 'WHY COULDN'T YOU LOVE ME?' 'I don't mean anything to you DO I?' I dropped the poor blunt pencil. My lip started shaking. Oh great, I was going crazy.

_Baby, baby, baby ohh__  
__Like__  
__Baby, baby, baby noo__  
__Like__  
__Baby, baby, baby ohh__  
__I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby ohhh__  
__Like__  
__Baby, baby, baby, noo__  
__Like__  
__Baby, baby, baby ohh__  
__I though you'd always be mine (mine)_

I broke down onto my knees. My head hurt from crying and I could feel the pulse of my heart beat on my temples. The door opened and I just closed my eyes. 'Get out' I said. The footsteps got louder but then stopped. I looked up to see my twin holding the two pieces of the broken heart in his hands and he looked around at the writings on the wall. I sniffed and looked down on the floor. He knelt down before me. I heard him whisper my name and it felt like a million knives kept stabbing my heart. 'I'm sorry that I feel this way!' I cried out. 'I'm sorry that I have to be so sick a-and' I stopped talking._  
_

_I'm gone__  
__Yeahh, yeah, yeah__  
__Yeahh, yeahhh__  
__Now I'm all gone__  
__Yeahh, yeah, yeah__  
__Yeahh, yeahhh__  
__Now I'm all gone__  
__Yeahh, yeah, yeah__  
__Yeahh, yeahhh__  
__Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone__  
__I'm gone__  
_  
He took my face into his hands and pressed a passionate kiss against my lips. I stopped crying, my heart was racing, I was starting to get dizzy. Hikaru pulled away and whispered ' I love you Kaoru.' 'I-I thought we were 'just friends'' I mumered. He shook his head and laughed. 'I wasn't talking to you Kaoru, I was talking to Haruhi.' He explained. ' She told me she loved me and asked me if I felt the same way. I told her we were just friends.' I smiled at him. 'I feel really tired.' I groaned. He carried me to the bed and swept the beads of sweat on my forehead away. The last two things I heard were Hikaru's 'I Love You' and…………

**That was Baby by Justin Bieber, dedicated to Kaoru Hitachiin from 'The person who loves you the most'

* * *

**

_^_^ Sori, This sucks =C I put more lyrics than writing .-. *cries* btw if ur lost Hikaru dedicated the song to Kaoru. And the writing in __**Bold**__ that was the DJ =3 Well, Ja ne. R&R *hides under your bed*_


End file.
